Les mésaventures de Maître Oda
by Meli-sama
Summary: Imaginez que notre cher Eiichiro Oda puisse réellement interagir avec ses personnages et soit obligé de gérer leurs petits problèmes quotidiens ! Et bien, je peux vous dire que sa vie n'est pas facile tous les jours, il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de créer des personnages aussi cinglés ! XD Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas plus que Mr. Oda et sa femme d'ailleurs !
1. Chapter 1

_Il est 2 heures du matin. Maître Oda dort tranquilement avec sa femme dans leur chambre, quand soudain..._

? : Il sont où ces bouffons ?! Je vais les tuer ! Je jure que je vais les tuer !

Mme Oda : On dirait la voix de... Va voir ce qui se passe.

_Oda se lève en râlant et va voir ce qui se passe._

Oda : Etrange, il n'y a personne... C'est quoi ces bruits dans la cuisine ? On dirait que ça vient du frigo !

_Il s'approche LENTEMENT du frigo, armé d'une poêle, il ouvre la porte et..._

Oda : Usopp et Sanji ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans MON frigo ?! Comment vous êtes rentrés dans ma maison d'abord ?

Sanji : Je vois que tu as une alimentation équilibrée, c'est bien !

Usopp : Quelles belles tomates !

Oda : Ne changez pas de sujet !

Sanji : Ta femme est très belle quand elle dort...

Usopp : ...

Oda : ...WTF ?!

Usopp : Maître, on peut rester ici jusqu'à demain matin, s'il te plaît ?

Oda : Pourquoi ?

Usopp : Disons que c'est une question de vie ou de mort...

_A ce moment précis, un Zoro fou de rage entra dans la cuisine en explosant la fenêtre, un sabre dans chaque main._

Zoro : Je vous ai enfin trouvé !

Usopp, _s'agrippant à Sanji_ : OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! ON VA MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

Sanji, _indifférent_ : T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour...

Oda : Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

_Oda alluma la lumière et là, il l'a vu..._

Oda : OUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'as les cheveux roses ! Bien joué, les gars !

Zoro : LA FERME !

Usopp : Ne le prends pas comme ça !

Sanji : On voulait juste que tu sois assorti à ta petite amie, voyons !

Zoro : Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a vait rien entre Perona et moi ! Peu importe, je vais vous le faire payer ici et maintenant !

Oda : Arrête, tu vas tout bousiller dans ma baraque !

Zoro : Je m'en fous ! Je vais les...

_BONG !_

_Zoro s'effondre et on voit que Mme Oda l'a assommé avec une passoire métallique._

Mme Oda : C'est bien ce que je me disais ! C'est bien la voix de Zoro que j'avais entendue ! Vous deux, cassez-vous de mon frigo ! Vous allez abîmer mes belles tomates ! Et n'oubliez pas de ramasser VOTREcopain !

Usopp : Oui, madame...

Sanji : Qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère !

Mme Oda et Oda : LA FERME !

Sanji : Ok, ok...

_Sanji et Usopp ramassent Zoro et s'en vont._

Oda : Chérie ?

Mme Oda : Oui ?

Oda : Tu es formidable !

Mme Oda : Arrête de faire ton Sanji ! On fait quoi pour la fenêtre ?

Oda : Bah, Nami va la payer !

FIN.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

_Oda était d'assez bonne humeur en arrivant au bureau, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit rapidement perdre le sourire._

Oda : C'est quoi ce bazar ?!

_Le bureau avait été transformé en discothèque improvisée et tout le monde dansait._

Luffy : Allez, relax ! C'est l'anniversaire de... Enfin, peu importe qui c'est ! C'est la fête, quoi ! En plus, pas question de l'interrompre, la bouffe est délicieuse !

Oda : Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Je n'avais pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, de toute façon !

Franky : Bel état d'esprit ! Tu peux aller nous chercher du cola à la réserve ?

_Oda essaya de rejoindre la réserve en se faufilant dans la file. Il vit brièvement Vergo danser au milieu de la piste de danse (ou plutôt gesticuler dans tous les sens avec tout le monde se tenant à l'écart pour éviter d'être blessé ou de rester collé à lui)._

_Nojiko filmait en riant._

Nojiko : Celle-là, je vais la faire tourner sur Facebook !

Nami : Mais, quel gâchis ! Fais-le chanter plutôt !

Kaya : T'es vraiment une sorcière !

Nami : Et toi, t'es trop coincée ! Un peu comme ton chéri, tu réfléchis trop aux conséquences !

_Nami se mit à rire et Kaya aussi, puis elle lui tira la langue._

Nojiko : Le bien et le mal en train de rire ensemble... Laissez-moi prendre une photo pour la mettre sur Instagram !

_Oda arriva enfin DEVANT la porte de la réserve et y entra alors en même temps que Kobby et Hermep qui avaient un débat d'une grande importance._

Kobby : Bof, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel...

Hermep : Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Hancock est la plus belle femme au monde ! Elle a de ces... Si, elle, tu ne l'aimes pas, alors c'est quoi ton type de femme ?

Kobby : C'est pas tes affaires !

Hermep : Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas les femmes...

Kobby : Non mais, ça va pas ?!

Hermep : Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?! T'es amoureux et tu ne veux pas le dire à ton meilleur pote, c'est ça ?!

Kobby : Et bien, en fait...

? : Dites donc, les gars ! On vous dérange pas trop ?

_Tashigi était juste derrière eux et, derrière elle, on pouvait voir Urouge en pleine partie de Monopoly avec Sugar et Dellinger qui les regardaient FIXEMENT._

Kobby : Ah, Tashigi ! On n'avait pas vu que tu étais là !

Hermep : Tashigi-swaaaaaaann !

Tashigi : Tais-toi !

Hermep : CONTINUE à me crier dessus, j'adore ça !

Tashigi : ...

Oda : ...

Kobby : ... Parfois, tu me fais un peu peur...

Tashigi : Vous devriez éviter d'avoir ce genre de discussion DEVANT des enfants innocents !

Oda : Ce sont des pirates...

Tashigi : Des enfants tout courts, alors !

Sugar : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! On a déjà entendu pire. Et n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas vraiment des enfants. Surtout moi, en fait !

Dellinger : En plus, notre jeune maître dit des choses 100 fois pires sur Hancock quand elle n'est pas là !

_Silence général._

Dellinger : Oups, ça, j'étais pas censé le dire !

Tous : ...QUOI ?!

Sugar : T'es qu'un boulet !

_Urouge était hilare comme d'habitude, Tashigi, Kobby et Hermep étaient choqués et Oda se disait qu'il aurait pu le voir venir._

Dellinger : Arrête de râler ! Personne ne sera au COURANT ! Les religieux sont tenus au secret, pas vrai ?

Urouge : D'une, je suis un moine, pas un curé, et de deux, on n'est pas dans un confessionnal, mais dans une réserve poussiéreuse !

Dellinger : Euh...d'accord. Vous, vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel !

Hermep : On n'est même pas en service ! Purée, j'étais persuadé qu'il était gay, moi !

Kobby : Comme moi, i minutes...

Tashigi : Bon, on va quand même garder ça secret !

Dellinger : Youpi ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais la situation sous contrôle, Sugar !

Sugar : Ouais, c'est ça...

Oda : De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver si ça se savait...

_Tout le monde devint livide, tandis qu'Oda quittait la réserve avec un pack de cola dans les bras. Il passa devant le karaoké et s'arrêta, puis décida de rester quand il vit que c'était Hancock et Doflamingo qui chantaient "On the floor" de Pitbull et Jennifer Lopez._

Oda : Quand même... Ils vont bien ensemble...

_Et c'est à ce moment-là que Vergo débarqua et se mit à chanter (ou plutôt hurler) "Royals" de Lorde, cassant ainsi l'ambiance._

FIN.

Alors, vous aimez ? ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

_C'était un après-midi ensoleillé. Oda tondait la pelouse de son jardin tandis que sa charmante épouse était partie faire les courses pour le dîner. C'est alors que l'escargophone sonna._

Oda : Allô ?

Perona : Maître ! C'est moi, Perona ! Venez vite, c'est trop horrible !

_La femme-fantôme rose-bonbon sanglotait au téléphone._

Oda : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Perona : Dépêchez-vous ! C'est vraiment grave ! Je suis chez Doflamingo !

_C'est donc inquiet que maître Oda se rendit dans le manoir luxueux des Donquichotte. Il sonna et attendit. Perona vint lui ouvrir en larmes._

Oda : Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Il y a un problème ?

Perona : Oh oui ! C'est très sérieux !

_En répondant cela, Perona semblait plus indignée que triste. Elle traîna ensuite Oda par la manche jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il y trouva Crocodile, Jinbe, Mihawk, Hancock, Doflamingo, Baggy et Kuma attablés, les bras croisés DEVANT leurs assiettes vides et, au milieu de la table, ce qui semblait être une sorte de tarte posée sur une grande assiette._

Jinbe : Maître ? Vous ici ?

Baggy : C'est quand même pas la gamine qui vous a appelé ?

Oda : Bah, si...

Hancock : C'est pas vrai...

Crocodile : Tu en tiens quand même une sacrée couche, petite peste !

Mihawk : Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas faire ça, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Franchement, déranger le maître pour ça...

Doflamingo : C'est pas si dramatique, c'est pas comme si monsieur avait une quelconque vie sociale quand madame n'est pas là !

Oda : Oh, ça va, hein ! Comment tu sais que ma femme est sortie, d'abord ?

Doflamingo : Euh...

Kuma : Hors-sujet !

Perona : Le robot a raison ! Il y a plus important !

Oda : Alors, c'est quoi le souci ?

Perona : Ils veulent goûter à ma tarte !

Oda : ...

_A cet instant précis, Oda eut envie de s'en aller et de la laisser plantée là, mais il savait qu'elle le harcèlerait sans relâche s'il faisait ça, alors il décida de rester pour régler le "problème"._

Oda : Euh...bon. Pourquoi vous voulez pas la manger, cette tarte ?

Crocodile : T'as pas vu comment elle est ?! Il te faut des lunettes, ma parole !

Hancock : En plus, elle sent terriblement mauvais !

Baggy : On serait pas dans cette galère si une CERTAINE PERSONNE ne nous avait pas vanté les qualités de cuisinière de cette sorcière gothique ! Remarque, pas étonnant qu'il ait des goûts de chiottes, vu qu'il est pote avec le rouquin ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Oeil de Faucon ! Tu me fais peur !

Mihawk : Grrr...

Doflamingo : C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi tu nous as dit ça ?

Mihawk : Je vous jure qu'elle ne ressemble pas à ça, ses tartes, d'habitude !

Perona : Il a raison !

Jinbe : A VOTRE avis, elle est à quoi, cette tarte ?

Oda : Elle est toute marron... Au chocolat ?

Perona : Non !

Oda : Au caramel ? A la cannelle ?

Jinbe : Même pas ! Elle est censée être aux pommes !

Oda : Ah bon ?

Perona : C'est un complot ! En sortant du four, elle ressemblait à une tarte normale ! Je vais faire un tour le temps qu'elle refroidisse et je la retrouve dans cet état, et avec cette horrible odeur !

Crocodile et Baggy : Mais oui, on te croit !

Hancock : Pourquoi tu nous mens, ma mignonne ? Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, tu sais...

Jinbe : Et c'est reparti !

_Hancock faisait les yeux doux à Perona et cette dernière semblait totalement sous le charme et rougit violemment._

Perona : Oh, Hancock ! Je vous jure que jamais je ne pourrais mentir à une déesse telle que vous !

Doflamingo : Attendez, elle dit vrai !

Tous : ?!

Doflamingo : Je viens de lire dans ses pensées et elle a raison !

Perona : Yeah ! Attendez, vous avez lu dans TOUTES mes pensées ?!

Doflamingo : Oui... Charmant, ton grain de beauté !

Perona : Vieux pervers ! Enfin, peu importe, maintenant, vous allez bouffer ma tarte !

Tous : Euh...

Perona : MAINTENANT !

Tous : OK !

_Les Corsaires (sauf Kuma) prirent chacun une tarte et en croquèrent un bout._

Tous : ...

Perona et Oda : Alors ?

Tous : Pas mauvais...

Perona et Oda : Yes !

Hancock : Argh !

_Soudainement, Hancock, puis ses collègues tombèrent tous par terre les uns après les autres et se roulèrent sur le sol, se plaignant de violentes douleurs au ventre. Alors que Perona et Oda se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait, ils entendirent un rire derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent une silhouette bien familière s'avancer._

Oda et Perona : Law ?!

Law : Bonjour maître et Perona-chan ! Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais en ce moment, Doffy ! C'est à mourir de rire !

Doflamingo : Sale gosse ! Tu veux dire... que c'était toi ?! Argh !

Law : Oui.

Oda : C'est quoi ce flacon dans ta main ?

Law : Ceci est un laxatif ultra-concentré sous forme de poudre. Je viens de le mettre au point et il me fallait des cobayes humains pour le tester, donc...

Perona : Donc, tu as mis cette chose sur ma tarte et tu m'as faite passer pour la pire cuisinière de tous les temps doublée d'une menteuse auprès de tout le monde juste pour ça.

Oda : Oh...

_Généralement, quand Perona est énervée mais qu'elle ne crie pas, c'est très mauvais signe. La personne qui l'a contrariée a tout intérêt à s'excuser au plus vite. La dernière personne à l'avoir énervée comme ça n'est plus là pour en parler pour la simple raison qu'elle l'a faite exploser. L'explosion fut si violente que la personne en question a été littéralement désintégrée, on n'a jamais pu retrouver de trace de son corps. Oda se demandait si Law avait conscience de tout ça. Difficile à dire, le Corsaire gardait toujours cet air impassible qui lui donnait un air de famille avec Nico Robin._

Perona : T'es pas obligé de t'excuser, tu sais...

Law : ?

Oda : Ne dis pas de sottises ! Law, excuse-toi tout de suite !

Perona : Laissez Maître... C'est pas comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper des sentiments des gens. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi, de toute façon.

_Perona avait l'air sincèrement triste et regardait vers le sol._

Oda : Tu lui as vraiment fait de la peine !

Law : Tu te trompes, Perona-chan ! Je suis désolé.

Perona : Pour de vrai ?

Law : Oui.

Perona : Prouve-le !

Law : ?

Perona : A genoux !

Law : Tu plaisantes, là...

Perona : J'en ai vraiment l'air ?

_Law ne put pas en supporter davantage et se mit à genoux en présentant à nouveau ses excuses. Perona, au comble de la joie, le serra dans ses bras, ce qui fit à Law un drôle d'effet._

Oda : C'est marrant... Je t'avais fait la même tête à Punk Hazard, au moment où Usopp pose Chopper sur ta tête, tu te rappelles ? En revanche, t'étais pas aussi rouge !

Law : Grrr... La ferme !

Oda : Bon, tu vas les soigner, eux ?

_Les Corsaires rampaient à quatre pattes en gémissant vers les toilettes les plus proches, tandis que Kuma, après avoir longuement examiné la tarte, l'engloutit en émettant le terrible bruit d'une déchiqueteuse._

Law : Mouais... Attends 5 minutes, on n'a pas fini notre câlin.

Oda : Mais...

Perona : T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

Oda : Bon, d'accord.

_Law et Perona se lâchèrent au bout d'une demi-heure et le Chirurgien de la Mort traîna les pieds pour aller soigner les Corsaires et se pinça le nez en constatant que, pour certains, c'était trop tard. En revanche, il refusa catégoriquement de soigner Doflamingo et Oda a dû le conduire lui-même à l'hôpital. Tout ceci fit que, quand il rentra enfin chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit._

Mme Oda : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!

Oda : Désolé, il y avait un problème avec Perona.

Mme Oda : C'était grave ?

Oda : Un peu, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Mme Oda : Tant mieux. Tu vas être content, je nous ai préparé une de mes spécialités pour ce soir !

Oda : Ah oui, c'est quoi ?

Mme Oda : Une tarte aux pommes !

Oda : ...

Mme Oda : Chéri, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Où tu vas, chéri ? Pourquoi tu COURS comme ça ?! Reviens !

FIN.

Alors ?

Je sais que c'est un peu plus sentimental que d'habitude et j'en suis désolée. Promis, le prochain sera plus drôle !

Sinon, ça vous a plu quand même ? ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

_C'en était trop pour Baby 5 ! Comment son jeune maître pouvait-il complimenter ces deux greluches ?! Qu'il ait félicité Sugar le jour où elle a enfin réussi à faire un gâteau au yaourt toute seule sans le faire crâmer, ça, ça allait encore. Mais, qu'il couvre de louanges cette saleté de fantômette et l'autre espèce de vipère, ça, non ! D'accord, les tartes de Perona sont plutôt bonnes et Hancock est assez bonne cuisinière elle aussi, mais tout de même ! Elle, elle se plie en quatre pour son maître depuis des années, elle fait tout dans le manoir, elle s'abstient même de liquider Trébol dans son sommeil pour lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de préférer la cuisine de ces pimbêches, plutôt que la sienne ! Elle va lui montrer qu'elle est aussi bonne cuisinière qu'elles ! Après ça, on verra bien s'il ira toujours voir ailleurs ! Baby 5 fulminait pendant qu'elle préparait dans le plus grand secret sa propre tarte ! Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Doflamingo et les autres préféraient toujours se commander une pizza ou des sushis quand ils savaient que c'était elle qui cuisinait... Peu importe, maintenant sa tarte était prête et elle était persuadée qu'elle était tellement parfaite que tout le monde la supplierait d'en avoir encore !_

_Pendant ce temps-là, au salon..._

Doflamingo : C'est qui qui cuisine ce soir ?

Lao G : ...Baby 5 !

Jora : Oh non ! C'est quoi déjà le numéro de Pizza Hut ?!

Dellinger : Ah non, pas encore ! On avait dit qu'on mangerait italien !

Sugar : Ne te la ramène pas, toi ! Je te signale que c'est ta faute si Baby 5 est au courant qu'on n'aime pas sa cuisine !

Dellinger : Morveuse !

Sugar : Travelo !

Trébol : Hé les amoureux ! Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ?!

_Les amoureux en question se mirent à rougir violemment._

Dellinger : La ferme ! On n'est pas des amoureux ! C'est même pas vrai !

Sugar : Ouais, va crever plutôt. Tu me dégoûtes !

Trébol : Quoi ?! JAMAIS !

Diamante : Laisse tomber, c'est la crise d'ado...

Lao G : Je ne retrouve aucun des numéros qu'on a l'habitude d'appeler !

Gladius : Au pire, on va sur Internet ?

Monet : J'ai essayé, mais il n'y a aucune connexion Internet !

Vergo : Quelqu'un a coupé les câbles !

Doflamingo : Mince, ça veut dire que je vais rater les derniers épisodes de House Of Cards sur Canal+...

Baby 5 : Cela veut surtout dire que vous allez devoir manger ma tarte ce soir ! Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, j'ai bloqué les portes avec toute mon artillerie !

Tous : ...

Baby 5 : Allez, tout le monde ! On s'active ! C'est l'heure de manger !

_Quelques instants plus tard, chez les Oda, Mr et Mme Oda étaient affalés sur le canapé en train de regarder un épisode de Person Of Interest après un bon repas, quand soudain, le téléphone sonna._

Oda : Allô ?

Viola : Maître, c'est moi, Viola ! Il est arrivé quelque chose chez Dofla !

Oda : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Viola : Je n'en sais rien. Je suis juste passée devant chez eux et j'ai entendu comme des gémissements de douleur !

Oda : Bon, j'arrive.

Mme Oda : Encore un problème ?

Oda : Oui, encore !

Mme Oda : Je viens avec toi cette fois !

Oda : Ok.

_Ils arrivèrent au manoir de la famille Donquichotte où Viola les attendait. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent saisis par la forte odeur de vomi qui envahissait la pièce et l'horrible scène qui s'offrait à eux : le Corsaire et la plupart de ses subordonnés étaient étendus au sol avec du vomi répandus autour d'eux._

_Dans un coin de la pièce, Machvise et Señor Pink regardaient la scène d'un air blasé._

Oda : Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Señor Pink : Oui, mais à une condition...

Oda : ?

Señor Pink : Mme Oda, vous êtes ravissante ce soir ! Venez donc faire un câlin au gros bébé que je suis !

Mme Oda et Oda : NON !

Señor Pink : Ok. Viola alors ?

Viola : Non plus.

Señor Pink : Vous savez pas ce que vous perdez ! Beaucoup de femmes mourraient d'envie que je leur donne ce privilège ! Mais bon, ce ne sont que des gamines ! C'est pas comme vous, Mme Oda...

_Señor Pink ôta ses lunettes et fit un clin d'oeil à Mme Oda qui en eut des frissons...de dégoût ! Machvise, agacé par le comportement de son acolyte, lui donna un coup de coude._

Machvise : Veuillez l'excuser ! En fait, quand on est rentrés de mission avec Buffalo, on a vu les autres manger la tarte de Baby 5 et ils se sont subitement mis à vomir partout les uns après les autres !

Oda : Super... Où est Baby 5 maintenant ?

Machvise : Elle est dans la cuisine avec Buffalo.

_Arrivés dans la cuisine..._

Buffalo : On peut pas te laisser seule 5 minutes !

Baby 5 : Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que ça allait se terminer comme ça !

Buffalo : Vous êtes là, maître ?!

Oda : On m'a appelé pour réparer les conneries de notre petite soubrette adorée !

Mme Oda : C'est ça, la tarte ?! Elle est à quoi ?

Buffalo : Elle a pris tous les restes du frigo et elle les a mélangés dans cette tarte !

Viola : Elle est dure comme du béton maintenant ! Je pourrais assommer quelqu'un avec !

Baby 5 : Il y a des champignons, du chocolat, des fraises des bois, du raisin, du fromage, des carottes, des pommes de terre, de la crème anglaise, des oeufs, du ketchup, du gros sel, de la harissa, du sirop d'érable, des pommes, des courgettes, du poulet, du porc, des oignons, des sardines...

_Buffalo, Oda, Mme Oda et Viola eurent la nausée, rien qu'en entendant cette liste et supplièrent Baby 5 de s'arrêter._

Oda : Pour les guérir, il faudrait leur faire oublier le goût de cette maudite tarte !

Mme Oda : Il nous faut un spécialiste !

Viola : Sanji !

_Viola sortit un escargophone et appela Sanji pour le supplier de venir au plus vite. Sanji arriva à la vitesse du son et fit une tarte tellement succulente que tout le monde oublia jusqu'à l'existence même de la tarte de Baby 5 et elle n'eut ainsi pas d'ennuis._

FIN.

Alors, votre avis ? ^^' En tout cas, vos reviews me font super plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela vous plaise autant ! ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

_** Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! ^o^ Voici à présent le chapitre 5 tant attendu ! Désolée pour cette si longue attente (problème de connexion internet, manque d'inspiration...) ! ^^' Attention, il est beaucoup plus long que tous les autres ! Bonne lecture !**_

_Kyros, Rebecca et Cavendish étaient réunis dans le bureau de Maître Oda. Cavendish, l'air paniqué, se cachait derrière une chaise, tandis que Rebecca s'était placée devant lui pour le protéger de la colère de son père qui regardait le jeune homme avec fureur, son épée à la main. Maître Oda, quant à lui, regardait la scène d'un air consterné._

Oda : Ok... Kyros, c'est quoi le problème ?

Kyros : Ce petit con a osé toucher ma fille !

Cavendish : Mais, c'est faux !

Kyros : Tais-toi, sinon, je te massacre !

Rebecca : Mais, père, je te jure que...

Kyros : Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Cavendish : Rebecca, aide-moi !

Kyros : Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole !

Rebecca : Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que...

Kyros : Pas maintenant, Rebecca !

Rebecca : Vous voyez, Maître ! Il ne m'écoute pas !

Oda : Bon, ça suffit ! Kyros, tu vas t'asseoir et range-moi ça. Cavendish, tu arrêtes de faire ta mauviette. Et toi, Rebecca, tu nous donnes ta version des faits et je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Rebecca, _qui était à deux doigts de pleurer _: Merci, Maître.

_Et c'est ainsi que la jeune gladiatrice commença son récit._

_Début du flashback._

_La jeune fille se trouvait dans un bar et était exténuée après avoir passé la journée à chercher un job pour gagner assez d'argent pour aider sa chère famille qui ne roulait pas sur l'or. Mais, la tâche s'avérait bien plus compliquée que prévue ! En tant que gladiatrice, elle était censée savoir se battre, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être garde du corps ou chasseuse de primes, vu qu'elle ne pouvait blesser personne. Et, mis à part ça, elle ne savait pas faire grand chose d'autre. _

_Le bar dans lequel elle se trouvait était plutôt louche et mal fréquenté, mais Rebecca ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte. _

_Un groupe d'hommes plutôt costauds l'interpella et elle les reconnut aussitôt : il s'agissait de gladiateurs qu'elle avait autrefois vaincus au Colisée Corrida. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ils lui demandèrent de venir se joindre à leur table avec de grands sourires (faussement) amicaux. Elle se joignit à eux, son diabolo grenadine qu'elle avait commandé plus tôt à la main. Les anciens gladiateurs commencèrent alors à s'excuser d'avoir été méchants avec elle, ce qui eut l'effet de la surprendre, de l'émouvoir et, surtout, de suffisamment la distraire pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que l'un d'entre eux était discrètement en train de verser une mystérieuse poudre blanche dans sa boisson..._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la princesse pour s'endormir, la poudre blanche étant un puissant somnifère capable d'assommer un monstre marin. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de se venger de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subie. Elle n'était plus dans son arène de prédilection, elle était désarmée et sans défense et il n'y avait personne pour la protéger !_

_Ils dégainèrent alors leurs épées et leurs poignards pour en finir, mais ils furent soudainement assommés par un homme bien plus fort qu'eux qui avait assisté à tout leur petit manège. Il prit ensuite Rebecca sur son dos et sortit du bar._

_Dans le fond du bar, Bartolomeo, qui était raide bourré, avait vu ce type qu'il savait trop fort pour lui (surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait !) enlever son amie et cela le fit paniquer._

Bartolomeo : Et merde... Hic ! Il faut vraiment que je prévienne M'sieur Luffy !

_Et il sortit en titubant du bar, puis se ramassa lamentablement car il n'avait pas fait attention à la marche à l'entrée du bar._

_Quand Rebecca ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et elle ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle savait bien que sa boisson avait un goût un peu bizarre, elle aurait dû se méfier ! Elle commença à paniquer et vérifia si elle était toujours habillée. C'est bon, elle avait toujours sa robe et ses sous-vêtements sur elle, on ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir ; les gladiateurs avaient vraiment mis quelque chose dans son verre, probablement un puissant somnifère, mais ils ne se seraient jamais fatigués à l'enlever, ils l'auraient tuée directement ! Alors, où était-elle et qui l'avait emmenée ici ?_

?, _avec un sourire sarcastique_ : Arrête de cogiter comme ça, tu vas te faire du mal.

_Rebecca se retourna vers cette voix (beaucoup trop) familière et vit avec stupeur Doflamingo assis près du lit sur une chaise et torse nu (OMG, saignement de nez de fangirls en série !) qui la regardait avec un sourire moqueur !_

Rebecca, _tremblante _: Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

Doflamingo : Bah, c'est ma chambre...

Rebecca : !

Doflamingo : ...Et j'y fais ce que je veux.

_Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Doflamingo avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire et eut des sueurs froides quand la main du capitaine pirate s'abaissa vers son décolleté._

_Il n'allait pas oser ?! Mais si, il pouvait oser s'il le voulait ! Il est chez lui, personne ne viendrait l'aider s'il la touchait. En plus, vu l'heure qu'il était, tout le monde devait dormir au Palais, personne ne l'entendrait ! Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touchée, encore moins à ce genre d'endroits ! Et il fallait que ce soit ce malade le premier ! Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_

Rebecca, _rougissante et paniquée en même temps _: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Doflamingo : Hein ? Hmpf !

_Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'adolescente lui envoya un coup de pied en plein visage, ce qui fit valdinguer ses lunettes ! Elle se réfugia ensuite sous les draps et se roula en position fœtale en tremblant, elle savait que fuir était inutile face à lui et elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle avait eu l'idiotie de frapper au visage et elle était maintenant paralysée par la peur et l'appréhension._

_Doflamingo, qui n'était absolument pas blessé ni même sonné par le coup de pied, resta un moment abasourdi par le fait que la petite dernière de la famille Riku ait osé le frapper mais aussi le fait que son pied sente toujours bon, malgré le fait qu'elle soit arrivée ici sans chaussures. Il prit ses lunettes, vérifia qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées et les remit avant de considérer la petite boule tremblante de l'autre côté de son lit..._

_Pendant ce temps, Bartolomeo, qui était, rappelons-le, totalement déchiré, cherchait désespérément Luffy pour le prévenir de ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre Rebecca. Mais, il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout et finit par s'écrouler. Sa tête lui semblait peser plusieurs tonnes et tout autour de lui tanguait, tanguait... C'en était trop pour lui et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il vomit ses tripes sur le trottoir à proximité d'un certain épéiste particulièrement beau gosse._

Cavendish : Putain, Barto ! T'as failli salir ma cape ! Combien de litres d'alcool tu as bus pour être dans un état pareil ?

Bartolomeo : Ah... Tu tombes bien, mec ! Tu saurais pas où est passé Luffy et son équipage, par hasard ?

Cavendish : J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient invités à dîner chez Makino. Pourquoi ?

Bartolomeo : Il est arrivé un truc à Rebecca, j'ai besoin de son aide !

Cavendish : Hein ?! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !

_Retour au Palais. Doflamingo fixait longuement Rebecca qui, de son côté, était cachée sous les draps et se demandait ce que le maître des lieux comptait lui faire. Soudain, ce dernier entra dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui plongea la jeune fille dans un profond état de confusion._

Doflamingo_, mort de rire_ : Toi, t'es plus drôle que les autres !

Rebecca_, au bord des larmes_ : Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Doflamingo : Et bien, ça, j'en sais rien ! C'est Diamante qui t'a emmenée ici, en fait.

Rebecca : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Doflamingo_, haussant les épaules_ : ...Va savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête !

Rebecca : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi, alors ?

_En posant cette question, la jeune fille sortit des draps et regarda le Corsaire qui avait toujours le même sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il était quasiment impossible de savoir ce qui passait par la tête de ce malade, il était si difficile à cerner, ce que c'était agaçant !_

Doflamingo : Tu peux t'en aller, tu sais...

Rebecca : Euh, vraiment ?

Doflamingo : Tu n'es pas immobilisée que je sache...

_Mais, il avait raison ! Si Doflamingo avait voulu lui faire quelque chose, ce serait déjà fait et elle n'aurait pas pu bouger à sa guise. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, elle sentit une main saisir son épaule. Par instinct de survie, elle voulut se dégager, mais elle se retrouva plaquée le dos contre la porte, le visage du Corsaire à quelques centimètres du sien. Aurait-il changé d'avis ?_

_Doflamingo était plus qu'amusé par l'état de confusion extrême de la jeune fille. Lui, toucher à la gamine ? Ah non, alors ! Il préférait quand elles étaient consentantes, et si les Riku et/ou Maître Oda apprenaient un truc pareil, il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Enfin, si la jeune fille, bien qu'elle n'ait que 16 ans, le lui demandait gentiment, il ne dirait pas non parce qu'il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était loin d'être vilaine, cette petite ! Et puis, il avait plus d'estime pour une fille "normale" de son genre que pour ces put..., ces salop..., enfin bref, ces filles de mauvaise vie nymphomanes qui avaient sûrement expérimenté la "chose" une bonne centaine de fois... Ce genre-là, on en trouvait à la pelle dans son Palais, squattant les chambres de Trebol, Diamante, et même Lao G ! C'est précisément pour cela que c'était la catégorie de filles la moins intéressante, ces nanas qui en étaient presque à se jeter dans ses bras en criant "VIOLE-MOI !", quand la phase de séduction n'est plus là, c'est plus marrant du tout. Donc, s'il agissait comme ça avec elle, c'était plus pour la "taquiner" qu'autre chose, il faut dire que les différentes expressions de peur, de gêne ou de confusion sur son visage étaient à hurler de rire ! D'ailleurs, en y repensant, le fait qu'elle l'ait frappé (enfin, façon de parler, il n'avait pas senti grand chose, à vrai dire) était assez comique aussi !_

_Il sortit de ses pensées et vit que Rebecca avait fermé les yeux, attendant probablement qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait... Intéressant. Juste pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille, il saisit brusquement son menton et réduisit ainsi un peu la distance entre leurs deux visages. La jeune fille ouvrit instantanément les yeux et fut extrêmement perturbée par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, tandis que le quadragénaire se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire parce que d'une, ça casserait son effet, et de deux, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres qui devaient être profondément endormis à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne devait pas non plus trop en faire, sinon elle risquerait de refuser son offre._

Doflamingo : Dis-moi, il paraît que tu cherches du boulot...

Rebecca : Euh, oui. Mais comment...

Doflamingo : Comment je le sais ? J'ai mes sources. Bref, si tu es d'accord, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

_Pendant ce temps, Cavendish se préparait à prendre d'assaut la demeure de la Famille Don Quichotte, malgré les protestations de Bartolomeo._

Bartolomeo : Arrête ça, mec ! Tu ne peux pas te farcir cette famille à toi tout seul, encore moins Doflamingo !

Cavendish : Ecoute, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre Luffy !

Bartolomeo : Ok, alors tu fais encore ça pour la gloire, c'est ça ?

Cavendish : Pas du tout ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Rebecca, figure-toi ! C'est mon amie à moi aussi ! Le temps que tu ailles chercher Luffy et qu'il arrive, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

Bartolomeo : N'empêche que c'est carrément suicidaire d'y aller tout seul !

Cavendish : T'es lourd à la fin ! Qui pourrait m'aider à la sauver ? Toi, peut-être ? Il ne reste plus grand monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci et ceux qui sont toujours éveillés sont, soit peu recommandables, soit complètement ivres comme toi !

_Bartolomeo, qui aurait probablement admis que l'épéiste avait entièrement raison s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, s'accrocha désespérément à Farle, la fidèle monture de Cavendish. Mais, le cheval, agacé, lui donna un bon coup de sabot au niveau de l'abdomen pour se débarrasser de lui. Le pirate aux cheveux verts s'effondra pour un repos bien mérité. Cavendish se dirigea ensuite au galop vers le Palais._

_Quand Rebecca sortit enfin de la chambre de Doflamingo, elle avait encore le visage rougi par la gêne, elle avait des sueurs froides et se demandait à présent où diable étaient ses chaussures que son grand-père lui avait offertes ? Déjà qu'il se faisait extrêmement tard et que toute sa famille devait s'inquiéter, si, en plus, elle avait perdu ces chaussures qui lui étaient si précieuses, elle était vraiment mal !_

_Elle cherchait la sortie à pas de loup quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Sugar qui, curieusement, ne dormait pas._

Rebecca : Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sugar, _impassible et mangeant du raisin_ : C'est drôle, j'allais te poser la même question.

Rebecca_, essayant d'éluder la question _: Je veux dire qu'à cette heure-ci, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois profondément endormie...

Sugar : J'arrivais pas à dormir, et puis, j'ai eu une fringale nocturne. Mais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rebecca_, très embarrassée _: Euh, et bien...

Sugar : Et puis, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Pourquoi tu transpires ? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi gênée ? Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu sortes de la chambre du jeune maître ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? Et puis, pourquoi tu es toute débraillée comme si tu avais été dans un lit ? Et pourquoi t'as les pieds nus ? ...Oh.

_Sugar regarda la jeune fille de bas en haut avec de grands yeux ronds, puis elle eut un rictus moqueur, s'éloigna tranquillement et promit de n'en parler à personne en ricanant. Ce rire était d'ailleurs étrangement similaire à celui de son maître, on voit bien qui l'a élevée ! Rebecca tenta de la rattraper en lui disant que ce n'était PAS DU TOUT ce qu'elle croyait. Elle sentit soudainement une présence hostile et froide juste derrière elle. Elle et Sugar se retournèrent à l'unisson et se retrouvèrent face à Mone qui avait l'air particulièrement enragée._

Sugar : Grande sœur*, calme-toi, voyons !

Mone, _d'un ton sinistre _: Alors, je ne t'ai pas entendue répondre à sa question ! Que faisais-tu dans la chambre du jeune maître ?

Sugar : S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal !

Mone : Qu'est-ce qui te prend de la défendre, toi ?! Va te coucher !

Sugar : Mais...

Mone : Ma chère petite sœur, tu ne voudrais pas que Jora apprenne que tu t'es relevée la nuit pour manger du raisin, alors que tu n'as pas le droit...

Sugar : Tu n'oserais pas...

_Mone lui répondit par un large sourire sadique, tandis qu'elle commençait à se transformer en monstre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Sugar et Mone s'entendaient pourtant à merveille en temps normal, mais s'il s'agissait de Joker, il n'y avait plus moyen de raisonner son aînée ! En effet, même si elle affirmait toujours le contraire, par moments, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle était raide dingue de leur maître ! Sugar savait bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Rebecca, il ne l'aurait jamais fait avec elle, sauf si elle était consentante, et cette éventualité était carrément inenvisageable ! Si Mone avait encore toute sa raison, elle en serait sûrement arrivée aux mêmes conclusions, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda avec compassion la pauvre Rebecca essayant tant bien que mal de se justifier face à la harpie qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante et qui semblait de moins en moins disposée à l'écouter, aveuglée par la jalousie._

_Sugar commença à courir et Rebecca ne tarda pas à l'imiter quand la cruelle harpie essaya de la mordre. Une véritable tempête de neige avait désormais envahi les couloirs de la demeure. La fillette savait qu'il était devenu inutile d'essayer de raisonner Mone quand elle était dans cet état, elle n'était même plus humaine, elle se rapprochait désormais plus d'une créature assoiffée de sang, prête à planter les stalactites lui servant de crocs dans la chair de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Le froid soudain et ses hurlements bestiaux carrément surnaturels réveillèrent tout le monde dans la maison et tous les membres de la Famille se retrouvèrent bientôt à courir après la harpie des neiges, les uns essayant de la raisonner et les autres essayant directement de la neutraliser car ils jugeaient la première solution, avec raison, vouée à l'échec, et ils n'avaient même pas le temps de s'étonner de la présence de Rebecca ou du fait que Sugar soit encore éveillée._

_Rebecca réussissait tant bien que mal à esquiver toutes les attaques de Mone, ce qui faisait encore plus enrager cette dernière. Mais, la jeune gladiatrice commençait à fatiguer et il lui semblait que sa poursuivante gagnait en vitesse. A ce rythme-là, elle allait bientôt la rattraper, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là ! Complètement désespérée, elle sauta par la première fenêtre qu'elle vit, l'explosant au passage, et atterrit dans la cour sans égratignures._

_Les pirates de Doflamingo furent stupéfaits, mais ils se reprirent assez rapidement pour tous se jeter sur Mone afin de permettre à Rebecca de fuir. Mais, la harpie se débattit avec fureur et blessa plusieurs de ses compagnons au passage. Elle poussa un hurlement si puissant que les plus faibles furent sonnés et les plus forts durent la lâcher pour se boucher les oreilles._

_Rebecca fut paniquée quand elle vit cela jusqu'au moment où elle vit Cavendish arriver sur son beau cheval blanc ! Le jeune homme et son cheval sautèrent par-dessus la clôture et le cavalier attrapa rapidement la main de son amie avant de la faire grimper sur son cheval et de s'enfuir au galop._

_Mone s'apprêtait à partir à leur poursuite quand elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Elle se retourna et vit avec stupeur que c'était son jeune maître adoré qui la retenait grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il lui donna ensuite un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre connaissance, tout en lui faisant retrouver son aspect normal._

Doflamingo,_ regardant ses subordonnés blessés ou à terre _: Regardez-moi cette belle équipe de bras-cassés ! Tss... Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout dans cette maison !

_De son côté, Kyros était mort d'inquiétude car il était à présent 5 heures du matin et sa fille n'était toujours pas rentrée ! Il échafaudait toutes les théories les dingues quand il aperçut, stupéfait, la chair de sa chair chevauchant un cheval, tout en étant fermement accroché à la taille de Cavendish. Intrigué, il les suivit._

_Au bout d'un long moment, Cavendish décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, descendit de sa monture et aida Rebecca à en faire de même._

Cavendish : Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée, au moins ?

Rebecca : Non, ça va. Ils ne m'ont pas touchée.

Cavendish : Tant mieux. Satané Doflamingo, j'aimerais pouvoir le...

Rebecca : Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle de Diamante !

Cavendish, _étonné que son amie prenne la défense de ce psychopathe_ : Vraiment ?

Rebecca : Oui, je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Apparemment, c'est lui qui a décidé de m'enlever de son propre chef ! D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que ce malade a fait de mes chaussures...

Cavendish : Tu parles de ça ?

_Quand la jeune fille vit la fameuse paire de chaussures dans sa main, son regard s'illumina littéralement. Elle les enfila, puis sauta au cou de son ami tout de suite après._

Rebecca, _les larmes aux yeux _: Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Elles comptent beaucoup pour moi ! Mais, où les as-tu trouvés ?

Cavendish, _un peu __déstabilisé_ : En fait, elles sont tombées au moment où Diamante t'a emmenée avec lui au bar et Bartolomeo les a ramassées ensuite.

_Pour les deux jeunes gens, cette étreinte était parfaitement platonique et amicale, mais Kyros, qui observait la scène caché derrière les buissons, interpréta la chose d'une toute autre manière, ce qui ne tarda pas à lui donner des envies de meurtre ! __Il sortit de sa cachette en bondissant, l'épée à la main !_

_En d'autres circonstances, Rebecca aurait été folle de joie de voir son père, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais en voyant son regard, elle comprit tout de suite que ça allait mal tourner. Elle demanda à Cavendish de s'enfuir, mais ce dernier n'eut jamais le temps de le faire._

_Et c'est ainsi que, deux heures plus tard, Maître Oda trouva Kyros, fou furieux et traînant Cavendish par les cheveux, ainsi que Rebecca, à genoux et en larmes, tous réunis devant son bureau. Et nous voici revenus à cet instant présent._

_Fin du flashback._

_Oda était perplexe : Doflamingo, au final, s'était presque montré... gentil avec elle ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Bizarre..._

Kyros : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écoutée, ma chérie. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir voulu te tuer, Cavendish.

Cavendish : Oh, aucun problème...

Kyros, _avec une détermination ardente _: Maintenant, je sais ce qui me reste à faire ! Je dois venger l'honneur de ma petite princesse !

Les autres : Hein ?

_Il brandit son épée et sortit de la pièce en gueulant "A MORT, DIAMANTEEEEEEEEEEE !". Rebecca lui courut après._

Oda, _sentant qu'il aurait d'autres problèmes à gérer dans peu de temps _: Et merde...

Cavendish, _blasé _: Oui, comme vous dites.

Oda, _plaisantant _: Sinon, entre nous, Rebecca, elle te plaît ?

Cavendish, _soudainement très gêné _: Ouais, enfin je veux dire, non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, elle est gentille, douce et belle et... Mais non, non et non ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout !

Oda : Euh... Ok.

_A la base, le mangaka voulait juste plaisanter, mais il était à présent perplexe face à la réaction de Cavendish qui rougissait au fur et à mesure de ses justifications. Prenant conscience du fait qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose, il prétexta qu'il devait rendre visite à Bartolomeo, qui était à l'hôpital depuis que Farle l'avait frappé, pour se retirer._

_Sur son chemin, Kyros croisa Riku, Viola et Tank Lepanto. En apprenant ce qui s'était passé, les deux hommes prirent les armes à leur tour et suivirent Kyros en jurant de faire sa fête à Diamante. Rebecca arriva quelques instants plus tard et demanda à sa tante de la suivre pour les arrêter. Jugeant que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de les arrêter, Viola dissuada Rebecca de les suivre et l'invita à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé._

_Depuis sa fenêtre, Doflamingo voyait son lieutenant se faire pourchasser par trois hommes en furie avec leurs épées à la main dans son jardin. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers la fenêtre pour supplier son maître de venir l'aider avec des yeux larmoyants, le Corsaire lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de fermer son rideau. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Jora et Lao G le regardaient d'un air choqué._

Doflamingo : Ben quoi ? A cause de lui, j'ai pas eu mes 8 heures de sommeil et j'aurais pu avoir de sérieux problèmes avec Oda ! Comme ça, au moins, j'ai pas à me fatiguer à le punir moi-même...

_Il s'interrompit quand il entendit le cliquetis des chaînes avec lesquelles Mone avait enchaînée après sa crise psychotique. Elle devait s'être réveillée, Doflamingo avait la flemme d'aller la voir maintenant. Il se rendit ensuite compte que les deux seules personnes âgées de son équipage continuaient à le regarder fixement._

Doflamingo : Quoi encore ?

Lao G : Donc, tu n'as VRAIMENT rien tenté avec la petite Rebecca ?

Doflamingo : Puisque je vous dis que non !

Jora : Justement, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête...

Doflamingo, _sarcastique_ : Mais, elle n'a que 16 ans, voyons !

Jora : Wouaw, ça t'amuse tant que ça de te foutre de nos gueules ?!

Doflamingo : Oui, je dois bien l'admettre.

Lao G : T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Doflamingo : What the... Mais non !

Lao G : Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Doflamingo, _hésitant_ : Bah, vous allez me gronder...

Jora : Et bien, ça dépend...

Lao G : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Doffy ?

_Anxieux, Doflamingo se tourna vers Sugar qui était profondément endormie sur le canapé. Sans la quitter du regard, il commença à s'expliquer._

Doflamingo : Vous voyez le "petit" problème qu'on a eu, ces derniers temps ? Et bien, j'ai proposé à Rebecca de nous aider...

Lao G et Jora : QUOI ?!

FIN.

**_Je viens de vérifier et, en fait, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, toutes fics confondues ! O_O_**

**_Sinon, à votre avis, quelle proposition Doflamingo a-t-il faite à cette pauvre Rebecca ? Si vous avez des théories, dites-le dans les commentaires, je suis curieuse de voir si vous réussirez à trouver la bonne réponse que je révélerai dans le prochain chapitre. ^o^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salut, comment ça va ? Ouais, je me doute bien que ça ne va pas du tout puisque je n'ai pas sorti de chapitre depuis SI longtemps à cause de circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^o^_**

* * *

_Robin se leva tranquillement pour se rendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais, en arrivant dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte que tous ses amis avaient une tête d'enterrement et qu'il y avait un gros bol de céréales rempli en train de refroidir au centre de la table. La belle archéologue n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il appartenait à son capitaine. Oui, son capitaine qui avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac n'avait PAS touché à son repas ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça de son vivant. Elle finit par apercevoir Luffy sur le pont, il était en train de déprimer ! Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Perona, elle savait bien QUI avait mis Luffy dans cet état et, cette fois, IL allait l'entendre ! Elle l'aimait bien, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! Elle ne pouvait tolérer de voir son cher capitaine aussi abattu !_

_D'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers le sous-marin de l'équipage du Heart et frappa furieusement à leur porte. C'est un Bepo à moitié endormi qui lui ouvrit._

Bepo : Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est super tôt !

Robin : Vous abusez, il est 10h du matin...

Bepo : Désolé. Dis donc, tu as l'air vachement remontée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Robin : J'ai besoin de voir ton capitaine ! Maintenant !

Bepo : Wow, du calme ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Robin : Oh, il sait très bien ce qu'il a fait !

Bepo : ...Ah ouais, d'accord. Je vois de quoi tu parles, c'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil de sa part, mais c'est pas nos affaires, on ne peut rien y faire !

Robin : Tu ne tolérerais pas que ton propre capitaine soit en pleine dépression, n'est-ce pas ?

Bepo : Oui, mais...

Robin : Laisse-moi passer et conduis-moi à lui !

Bepo : Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible, Law est encore en train de pioncer et il sera furieux contre moi si je le réveille !

Robin : De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je me débrouillerai toute seule !

_Robin poussa Bepo et rentra dans le sous-marin. Le reste de l'équipage fut réveillé par les suppliques du pauvre nounours blanc comme la neige. Jean Bart essaya de l'arrêter, mais Robin se servit de ses pouvoirs pour l'immobiliser. Shachi, Penguin et les autres prirent peur et rentrèrent aussi tôt dans leurs chambres pour se mettre en position fœtale dans leurs lits, tout en suçant leurs pouces en tremblant. Bepo resta alors seul pour affronter le courroux de la jeune femme. Il chercha à s'enfuir, mais Robin le suivit. Bepo se heurta à une certaine porte et tomba à la renverse. Quand il se rendit compte de quelle porte il s'agissait et que Robin le suivait toujours, il se mit devant la porte, comme pour la dissimuler. Un léger sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la jolie brune._

Bepo : Ah, non, non, non, non, non ! Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien à voir derrière cette porte !

Robin : Donc, cette porte ne conduit pas à la chambre de Law ?

Bepo : Si... Enfin non, je veux dire, non ! S'il te plaît, va-t-en !

Robin : Pas question. C'est une affaire beaucoup trop sérieuse !

_Robin se mit alors en position de combat en croisant les bras. Bepo, ne voulant pas affronter Robin et estimant surtout que l'attitude de Law envers Luffy n'était pas très correcte, se mit de côté pour la laisser passer._

_Elle aperçut le fameux Chirurgien de la Mort torse nu, profondément endormi, serrant une... peluche à l'effigie de Chopper dans ses bras (WTF ?) et bavant légèrement dessus ! Robin tira violemment la couverture de Law qui tomba par terre et se réveilla._

_Il s'apprêtait à copieusement insulter la personne qui avait osé le réveiller de manière aussi brutale, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Robin. La jeune archéologue regardait fixement la peluche que Law serrait toujours instinctivement contre lui d'un air perplexe, quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il la balança au loin en rougissant violemment._

Law,_ faisant semblant de rien_ : Tu veux quoi ?

Robin : Je viens pour Luffy.

Law : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Luffy ?

Robin : Oh, tu le sais très bien !

Law : ...Oh, c'est juste ça.

Robin : "Juste ça" ?!

Bepo : C'est pas cool, capitaine...

Law, _lançant un regard assassin à son second _: Bepo... C'est sympa de voir qu'on peut compter sur toi ! Mais, je rêve ou tu prends son parti ?

Bepo, _d'une toute petite voix _: Bah, oui.

_Bepo se barra ensuite en courant, par peur des éventuelles représailles._

Robin : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec Luffy ?

Law : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas le temps et l'énergie pour ses gamineries !

Robin : Je sais que Luffy est hyper immature, mais tu devrais te décoincer de temps en temps, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Law : Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Nico !

Robin : Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil d'amie que je te donne. Tu ne l'admets pas, mais je sais que l'amitié de Luffy a beaucoup de valeur à tes yeux. Tu devrais voir à quel point Luffy est tout déprimé depuis que tu as refusé de passer du temps avec lui, le pauvre !

Law : Hmpf... N'essaie pas de jouer sur ma corde sensible, ça ne marchera pas !

Robin : Je dirais bien que c'est toi qui vois, mais c'est faux ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu ne vas pas le voir dès aujourd'hui, je dis à absolument tout le monde que tu dors avec une peluche Chopper dans les bras ! D'ailleurs, je trouve ça franchement glauque de serrer une peluche de l'un de ses amis contre son corps la nuit !

Law : Ne me juge pas ! Bepo refuse de dormir avec moi pendant l'été parce qu'il a trop chaud !

Robin,_ pouffant de rire_ : Le Chirurgien de la Mort a besoin d'un doudou pour dormir...

Law : Oh, c'est bon, hein !

Robin : Je me demande ce que Doflamingo en dirait s'il le savait...

Law : Oh non, surtout pas lui !

Robin : Alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, non ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de passer au moins une journée avec lui, après si ça ne te convient vraiment pas, je suis sûre que même lui comprendra que c'est inutile d'insister.

_Sur ces mots, Robin quitta la chambre du jeune homme en claquant la porte derrière elle. En sortant du sous-marin, elle croisa Bepo qui était recroquevillé dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux, et Jean Bart qu'elle libéra de son emprise. Encore heureux qu'elle l'avait libéré, il commençait à avoir des crampes ! Après s'être relevé, il se dirigea vers son ami à fourrure._

Jean Bart : C'est quoi, cette histoire avec le Chapeau de Paille ?

Bepo : Bah, en gros, Luffy lui a proposé qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble, comme de vrais amis le feraient, mais le capitaine a froidement refusé ! Luffy a été vexé et depuis, il déprime et son équipage aussi !

Jean Bart : Ah ouais, quand même ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Robin était furax ! Mais, pourquoi le capitaine a refusé ? Je croyais qu'il aimait bien Luffy !

Bepo : C'est vrai, mais Law préfère passer son temps tout seul plutôt que de sortir se détendre et s'amuser un peu. Il est ultra casanier, il ne sait pas se lâcher !

Jean Bart : Ah, je vois. Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, c'est vrai que vous êtes très proches...

Bepo, _se demandant où son coéquipier veut en venir_ : Euh, ouais, c'est vrai...

Jean Bart, _d'un sourire moqueur_ : Alors, comme ça, à part en été, tu dors avec le capitaine ?

Bepo, _rougissant _: No comment ! Ça ne te regarde pas, en plus ! Et pas un mot aux autres !

_Bepo se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son capitaine, tout en essayant d'ignorer le rire moqueur de Jean Bart. Il trouva Law allongé par terre et fixant le plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait._

Bepo : Tu culpabilises à ce que je vois.

Law : ...Va te faire voir.

Bepo : Tu es fâché ?

Law : A ton avis ?

Bepo : Désolé... Je veux pas te fâcher davantage, mais tu ne culpabiliserais pas, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ?

Law : ...

Bepo : Allez, ça te coûte rien d'essayer...

Law : ...Tu dormiras avec moi cette nuit si je le fais ?

Bepo : Nan ! En plus, à 26 ans, t'es plus censé avoir besoin d'un doudou pour t'endormir la nuit !

Law : Casse-toi alors.

Bepo : Mais...

Law : Dégage !

_Law récupéra sa peluche Chopper et la lança sur son second qui s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible parfois ! Le plus chiant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il avait raison ! Il commençait vraiment à culpabiliser maintenant... Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Après tout, ils étaient amis, non ? Mais bon, avant d'aller voir Luffy, il fallait impérativement... qu'il retourne pioncer ! C'est vrai, quoi ! On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens à 10 h du mat' en période de vacances !_

_Plus tard dans la journée dans un parc d'attraction sur une île. Rebecca venait de faire un tour de grande roue en compagnie de Sugar. Alors que l'adolescente semblait s'être bien amusée, la fillette affichait toujours la même mine blasée. Rebecca en était dépitée ! Quand elle a accepté la proposition de Doflamingo de devenir la baby-sitter de Sugar, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. La fillette aux cheveux bleus n'aimait aucune chose qu'un enfant normal pouvait aimer, en fait, jusque-là, elle n'aimait RIEN !_

Rebecca : Hum... Tout va bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Sugar : Arrête de me poser cette question tout le temps, tu veux ? Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi toute seule, je suis carrément plus vieille que toi ! J'ai 22 ans, en principe.

Rebecca : Je sais bien tout ça, mais si Doflamingo m'a demandé d'être ta baby-sitter, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ?

Sugar : Tsss...

Rebecca : Peut-être que c'est parce que tu passes tes journées toute seule au Palais pendant que les autres sont occupés avec leurs affaires ?

Sugar, _d'un air triste_ : Oui, en fait, c'est ça ! Tu as tout à fait raison.

Rebecca, _commençant à compatir _: Oh, c'est vrai ?

Sugar, _d'un sourire narquois _: Nan, je déconne ! Je sais très bien comment occuper mon temps libre et je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça !

Rebecca, _légèrement contrariée _: Bon, puisque tu es une adulte, tu dois bien savoir ce que tu veux faire maintenant.

Sugar : Hmm...

_Sugar se mit à réfléchir et un immense sourire sadique illumina soudainement son doux visage enfantin. Rebecca n'était pas très à l'aise quand Sugar avait ce genre d'expression car elle avait l'impression d'avoir Doflamingo en personne devant elle._

_En parlant de ce dernier, il était en train d'espionner Rebecca et Sugar en compagnie de Jora et de Lao G pour voir comment la petite dernière de la famille Riku s'en sortait._

Lao G : Vous allez voir, elle va se barrer en courant dès qu'elle s'apercevra que la p'tite est un vrai démon !

Jora, _qui avait pris du pop-corn _: J'espère au moins qu'elle va tenir plus longtemps que les autres, histoire que j'aie le temps de rigoler un peu !

Doflamingo, _irrité _: Vous êtes juste venus pour critiquer ? Si c'est ça, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu vous abstenir de venir !

Jora : Oh, ça va ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis juste venue pour m'amuser un peu !

Lao G : Et moi, j'ai fait un pari avec Trebol et Dellinger !

Doflamingo : Tsss... A vous entendre, on dirait que vous vous rendez pas compte du problème qu'elle nous pose...

Jora : Tu oublies que nous avons été les premiers à nous en rendre compte et à en pâtir ! C'est bien facile pour toi de dire ça !

Lao G : Le pire, c'est que c'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as élevée à ton image et maintenant, elle est devenue aussi ingérable que toi, espèce de sale gosse !

Doflamingo, _bougon et marmonnant _: Pff... De toute façon, j'vous emmerde !

_Doflamingo et ses deux acolytes se déplacèrent ensuite quand ils virent Sugar traîner Rebecca jusqu'à leur prochaine destination : le zoo !_

_Pendant ce temps-là, Luffy et Law devaient courir dans ce même parc d'attractions pour échapper à la colère de la foule._

Law, _furieux _: Je t'avais dit que ces burritos n'avaient pas l'air frais, mais il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et tu en a bouffé 5 !

Luffy: Mais, ils étaient pas chers !

Law : Tu m'étonnes ! C'était un mec chelou qui les vendait à l'arrière de sa camionnette toute crade !

Luffy, _indigné_ : Mais, tu en as bouffé un, toi aussi ! Je t'ai même pas forcé la main !

Law, _un peu gêné _: C'est pas la question ! Parce qu'ensuite, môssieur a voulu monter dans le Grand Huit ! Et résultat, t'as gerbé sur tous les passagers qui étaient derrière nous et ils sont furieux maintenant ! Bon, puisque c'est de ta faute, c'est à toi de nous tirer de là !

Luffy : Ah bah, il fallait le dire tout de suite !

_Luffy s'arrêta, enroula son bras autour de la taille de Law et... "GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKEEEEEET" ! Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent devant l'entrée du zoo. Law se releva péniblement et vit que Luffy n'en avait pas fait de même. Le plus jeune était assis par terre et se tripotait les doigts d'un air gêné._

Luffy, _d'une toute petite voix_ : Si tu voulais partir maintenant, je comprendrais...

Law : Mais non ! J'ai dit que je passerai toute la journée avec toi et un pirate tient toujours sa parole !

_Luffy lui souria alors de toutes ses dents et Law se dit pendant un bref instant qu'il était chou comme ça avant de se reprendre. Juste derrière eux, Robin, qui les suivait discrètement pour voir si tout se passait bien, arriva à leur niveau et se cacha dans un buisson, essoufflée._

_Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et eut une désagrable surprise en se retournant..._

A suivre...

* * *

**_Je l'ai ENFIN sorti ! Je m'excuse pour tous les gens qui ont attendu pendant des mois, j'espère prendre moins de temps pour sortir mes chapitres maintenant et je tiens aussi à féliciter les 2 personnes qui ont deviné que Rebecca allait être la babysitter de Sugar, KasaiDYuki et ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et à très vite (enfin, je l'espère) ! ^o^_**


End file.
